


Dead Fur

by friedhotsauce



Series: The Silver Dreams of Brandon Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Bran needs a reminder that he is still human,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Fur

"No"  
"Never"  
"I swear on all of the gods, new and old  
I won't  
Because I can't"  
But he must  
The dead gray fur bleeding on Bran Stark's back  
Is consuming him

"Please"  
"Dear brother   
Please try"  
"Do it for me"  
His sunset sister pleads tiredly  
She has no place in these midnight mysteries  
But he had no one else to turn to  
Sansa knows how to save a life

Under a fat moon  
Bran sits in the dull iron tub  
Sansa outside of it, behind him  
Sways with exhaustion  
Giving the fatherly razor blade  
In her pearl of a hand  
A drunk appearance  
As she tries to force a helping of   
Clipped fur  
Through Bran's lips  
Once on his tongue  
The rotting strings would dissolve  
Into the all too familiar  
Dark paste of dead skin  
To swallow the biohazard  
Would confirm his humanity  
This they know for certain  
Because it's happened before  
And of course these moments aren't the proudest for Bran

"No"  
"Never"  
"I swear on all of the gods, new and old  
I won't   
Because I can't"  
He dodges the serving stubbornly  
Bran is almost there  
Close to accepting monstrous fate  
At the top of never-turn-back mountain  
He would rather be banished to the woods  
Than ingest his own matted flesh  
Anyday

"Please"  
"Dear brother  
Please try"  
"Do it for me"  
She jumps into the container  
To face him  
Drowning her nightdress  
And letting desperation breathe  
Her hands powered by  
Steel muscle and bone  
Sansa tries to pry his mouth open

And is stung by bullet teeth in return  
Withdrawing the limb  
Sansa cradles her spoiled hand  
As if it was a child headed to its grave  
Done  
She quits on him and jolts out of the water  
And is barely near the door  
When she trips over her ankles  
Toppling over like a lame tower  
Bran leaps after her  
All too ape-like  
But with humanity in his heart

"Sansa!"   
His panicked arms find a new strength  
And they hold his sister's vessel to remind it of life  
Bran retrieves the overworked blade   
To feast painfully on himself  
With eyes rolled shut he swallows  
His mortality  
Then reaches the weapon  
To where the wings will grow tomorrow  
Clear cutting the forest on his back

The next day  
Sansa sleeps under the sun  
And awakens to purple tinted clouds  
And a knock at the door

"No"  
"Never"  
"I swear on all of the gods, new and old  
I won't   
Because I can't"  
She's afraid

"Please"  
"Dear sister   
Please try"  
"Do it for me"  
He's sorry

Sansa looks upon her brother  
Feathers  
Freshly sprouted  
Though they will never grant him flight

The sunset girl reaches for the razor   
Resting under the unchanged  
Fat moon


End file.
